Adoption gone right?
by Clarissa Yume
Summary: What if Carlisle and Esme decided that everyone had enough control for them to adopt a child? This child is human, right? If not what is it, and what connect does it have to the safety of the Cullen's? For once, the vampires will have to be protected. R
1. Chapter 1

It was a very bright day in the ever sunny Seattle, Washington. Yeah right, it wasn't raining but still gloomy and I was stuck in the attic of an orphanage in the cold of the non-heated room. Let's just say I'm not the most liked orphan here by the staff, and I'm proud of that- though, I have no clue why I am. Everything turned out just like it would on a normal day when a new family came to look for a child to adopt. I looked out my window into the world that I knew I wouldn't be allowed to be seen in until the family left. Of course, I recognized two people from previous visits, but I'm guessing this is the visit where the entire family that will be living in the house gets a say on which child or children they get.

Stupid visit, because the two people looked so set on getting Tommy out of this place before more bruises appeared on his body today. Yeah, those bruises all accidents that he would admit to, but no one wanted him to tell. The staff wanted Tommy adopted and fast, so they let people think that he was getting picked on by the other kids when actually he was the one picking on the others. I'm the one that deserves that look of pity, because I'm the one that does actually get beat by the staff. They just won't tell any of the other children why they hear screaming at night when new kids arrive.

Well, Tommy came running out of the house in a new set of clothes and a new pair of shoes that the family had brought him on the last visit. When suddenly one of the boys looked up at my window, but I didn't acknowledge this because I was watching with a look of want at the way Tommy was being treated by the family. Tommy was acting very well behaved, probably being told that he was already being adopted before the papers were signed and sealed. That was when I noticed that the head-mistress for the orphanage noticed my presence in the window of my now below freezing room. I turned to where I had my back to the wall beside the window and heard her say something I knew meant something bad was coming.

"Why don't you all take a walk on the grounds? I need to go check on a few things really quickly" said the head-mistress.

Oh no, I would be running if I didn't know that that would just get me in more trouble than I already was in. That was when I noticed that it was the woman who spoke saying that it was a great idea for a walk. I looked back out the window for a moment to see that the older man and the boy who looked at me where talking in a very hushed tone and were looking at my window. I caught their eyes as I turned to look out the window to find the head-mistress walking my way fuming mad, and then zoomed out of the window's view. It was then that one of the other girls gasped and I heard my door slam open.

I didn't understand why it was me who was beaten, but I took it without a sound just as I had learned to while growing up.

"You worthless little wretch; never ever look out that window again. You are nothing more than some piece of trash that no person cares about. That's why your parents died, trying to protect this worthless piece of trash that the world has no need to make room for. I would be doing the world a favor by taking your life and saving precious air for the rest of the population."

She was, of course, beating me by hand and also with her trusty, unforgiving, thing of a crop. She pushed into the post of my bed, as I heard something snap from behind me and also in my leg. Then came a pain that I couldn't possibly keep inside, so I did something I never did before.

I screamed.

Edward's POV

It was then that Carlisle and I got to the top of the steps and to that girls doorway that she finally screamed. When everything came into view as Carlisle moved to go to the girl on the floor in the corner. Not only was she screaming at what seemed to be the loudest she could go, she was covered in blood from head to toe. Huge gashes covered her and bruises and scars were everywhere on her. The head-mistress was standing in front of the wall beside the window with a short whip in her hands that was dripping in blood.

_That stupid man, let the girl die. It would be saving the world a lot space if she would just disappear from this place. She deserves to die for all the things she has done in the past._

I scanned her mind as images of the girl looking out the window same as today and then doing other things that seemed so innocent that I felt like shouldn't even be in the same room as her. All of the them being followed by images of her being covered, sometimes even soaked and dripping, with her blood and lying on the floor in another room that was on this floor. No wonder that this building had caused our sense to heighten on just the feel of it. Everyone outside wanted to know what was happening inside.

"Excuse me, but, Miss, what happened here? Why is this girl covered in blood?" asked Carlisle switching to doctor-mode.

_She was beaten within an inch of death. If Alice hadn't seen that vision and if she didn't finally give up and scream, she would have died with another gash like the ones here. Edward, the head-mistress beat her, didn't she?_

I moved my head fast enough for the head-mistress not to see, but Carlisle caught it. He picked up the girl and placed her lying flat on her back as he scanned her.

_Everything looks okay, and it doesn't look like anything on her upper body is broken. The lower body is a different story though, she has a broken leg, and it looks as though she took a pretty good hit to the back as seeing that the bedpost was completely broken off and she has a bruise already appearing. How could any living being, even a vampire, do this to such an innocent girl as this one?_

It looked as though Carlisle knew a little bit about her, but not too much. Luckily, the entire family, even Jasper, was able to keep our thirst in check as they all rushed up the steps to the room we were in.

_Edward, what happen… Oh my god, the poor girl._

_Dang, what happened to her?_

_No, why couldn't I have seen that vision sooner?_

_Can't breathe, but the hatred is too over-whelming._

_Oh no, please don't tell me another human did this to her._

All it took was one look in the head-mistresses direction for them to understand what happened.

"Alice, please call the police quickly" Esme said in a very serious, but motherly tone.

Alice got her phone out and called the police along with an ambulance to the orphanage. Emmett and Jasper were holding the head-mistress in a tight grasp for a human, and Rosalie was at the window watching as all the other people of the staff were taking children into the other building. Carlisle and Esme were at the girl doing everything they could for her as she lay there dying. I just couldn't move out of that spot in the doorway.

_I'm still here, and I can hear all of you._

"Carlisle, she is still conscious" I said, as I finally heard a whisper of one thought that made it seem as though she wanted me to hear it.

_Tell him to ask his questions out loud and I will answer them with your help, if you would please help me by voicing my answers._

The voice rang as if it was an angel's last dying breathe, but I decided to help her. So, I nodded to her, wondering if she would see me.

_Thank you, please tell him to ask the first question._

"She said for you to question her, she will tell me the answers and I'm supposed to give them to you" I said, looking towards my parents.

"Who did this to you?" asked Carlisle.

"The head-mistress."

"Why did she do this?"

"I was looking out the window, and I got caught."

_Edward, she is truly conscious, isn't she?_

"Yes, she is Alice. Also, Carlisle, she said that this isn't something new to her. She's learned to remain conscious through the beatings, because it allows for a quicker heal" I said, answering a few unspoken questions.

Everyone looked shockingly at the girl lying on the floor. Her eyes began to open and then she just closed them in pain and curled her hands into fist. No matter how you looked at it, you could tell she was in pain, and that she was trying not to let it out. That was when everything started speeding by as the ambulance and the police arrived. The police took the head-mistress straight away for abuse and also on a few other counts that I didn't hear.

We all watched as the girl finally slipped into unconsciousness and she was being placed on a stretcher and an oxygen mask was put on her face.

_It's nice to meet you Edward and thank you for helping me. My name is Tori; please tell your family I am in debt to you all. Also, tell them my name so the police will know what to do after everything runs its course._

What did she mean by 'after everything runs its course'?

_Please don't think about anything I've asked you to do in depth. Just do it please._

I nodded as she was rolled past my family and I. She looked me in the eyes for the first time, and it looked as though she had been broken so many times that…. That she had finally been broken for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

I remembered that everything that happened in the last 24 hr. were huge blurs of colors, and that only 7 faces made it through the blur. One was the face of a true supermodel beauty with strawberry blonde hair. Another looked like he could pass for her twin but wasn't, they didn't have any family features shared besides blonde hair. The next was a girl with black hair in a pixie cut; she could really pass for a pixie if she tried. Another was a dark curly haired man with mussels galore. The next were two faces that I recognized as the parents that I had seen a few times. The next face puzzled me some, but I knew the name to it. It looked as though he was seeing a person in pain for the first time, and that I looked like I would die was in his thought. Hopefully those thoughts I gave him were enough to let him forget that he saw me like this. At least, I was able to figure out his name, Edward; really uncommon in the new century.

The only thing I could feel right now was a mixture of heat and cold in the room and a bed under my back. I don't remember every lying down on a bed before everything went black, but I think I know where I am at least. If I were to guess, I would say the hospital, but that would be too good to be true. I have never been taken to the hospital for being beaten before why would it change now. It was then that I started hearing voices in the room.

"Carlisle, she is going to wake up soon, but I think she can hear us now" said a female's musical voice.

"Esme, what do you think about adopting her instead of the boy?" asked a male voice, that I was guessing was Carlisle because I could recognize it better than the others.

"That would be much better; Tommy said that those bruises weren't from being picked on. They were from him falling down all the time. I guess we had the right reasons, but just the wrong child."

I finally felt strong enough to open my eyes, so I started opening my eyes slowly to allow my eyes time to adjust to the lighting in the room.

"Tori, honey, are you okay?" said the female I assumed to be Esme.

I nodded my head.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her neck or upper body, but it may take some time for her to find her voice after the screaming she was doing back at the orphanage. Tell me, just nod, have your ever been considered for adoption before?" asked Carlisle.

I nodded my head "no", and took in the surprised looks of all the people in the room; including the nurse that was in the room, making her stop ogling over the guys in the hospital room. I decided to see what had them so surprised.

_(Emmett)No one has ever seen her probably, all because of that monster of a head-mistress. She deserves to be in prison, but Tori doesn't need to go through this._

_(Rosalie)She is just a stupid human, how is she able to go through all this pain? _

_(Jasper)You can tell that she has great control over her emotions, because there is nothing but peacefulness in the room._

_(Esme)Tori is just too beautiful and innocent to never be thought about for adoption._

_I know you are reading my mind, so tell me how you can read it being a human._

I already knew that it was Edward, because he was looking at me with a serious look.

_I have been able to do this since I was little, and it has worked to my advantage in different situations. I also know that you can read minds as well, but it is different for the both of us._

_I guess you could say that, because I can only hear certain parts of your thoughts, and you can probably hear all of mine, am I correct?_

_Yes, you are. Also, you may want to button the top buttons on your shirt, because the nurse is trying to find an excuse to come behind you._

I saw him, look at me a little surprised, and then take my suggestion and button the top buttons on his shirt until it looked like only his collar was unbuttoned.

_Dang, why did he have to do that? I would have loved to see what's under that shirt. I wonder if that is his girlfriend in the bed. They were looking at each other for awhile. She couldn't be, though, she is just too plain and ordinary to be hooked up with a guy like that. Man, I have to go before they get suspicious of me._

The nurse started towards the door, before giving a look back around the room and basically saying how lucky the girls in the room where to be in this room. Once she was out of the room, I busted out laughing, and looked as Edward got a look on his face that said he was holding back laughter.

"Honey, is everything all right?" asked Esme.

"Yes, ma'am; I was just thinking about something I heard once to cheer myself up" I replied, finally using my voice for the first time.

"I'm glad you are able to talk now, so tell me why were you and our little Eddie boy looking at each other earlier?" asked Emmett, if I read the girl's mind beside him right.

_May I tell them Edward? It was your almost-embarrassing moment._

_Might as well, or I'll just have to tell them later._

"I was basically warning him that the nurse that was just in here wanted to see what was under his shirt. I think you get the idea" I replied, trying to hold in laughter again.

Emmett and Jasper, I think that was who it was, were on the ground laughing, and all the other were either giggling or trying to hold back laughter.

"Come on, it's not that funny" said Edward, I finally got to hear his real voice for the first time.

"Oh yes it is, and you have to admit it" said Jasper, as Edward started laughing with them.

"Okay, well, let's stop making fun of Edward, and get back to the topic we were discussing before. How would you feel if you were adopted by my wife and I?" asked Carlisle.

"I really wouldn't know, because the closest I got to settling an adoption was my guardians signing me over to the orphanage. They thought I was going to be too much trouble on them and said that this was the best orphanage around. I guess they didn't know that the head-mistress was going to go insane with the next child that was given to the place" I said, remembering the pain-filled memories of the one past I had ever known.

"Well, I guess you have only one more answer to give me then. What would you like your last name to be? Cullen or keep it the same one it is now?" asked Carlisle, pulling out a packet of papers and signing them then giving them to Esme who signed them without even reading them.

"Um… I guess Cullen" I said, unsure of what was going on.

"Okay, everything is finished you are officially Tori Cullen, welcome to the family" said Esme, pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, another little sister. Welcome to the family sis" said Emmett, getting up and coming to us.

"Yeah, welcome" said Rosalie, reluctantly, standing beside Emmett at my bed.

"Thank you Rosalie, and trust me I won't bother you at all" I said, giving her a smile.

Everyone turned to me, and stared between Rosalie and myself. Finally, Rosalie smiled back.

"I think I'm actually going to like this one" said Rosalie.

"Yay, another shopping buddy; we have to go to the mall once you are released. That hospital gown does not help you in the fashion department" said Alice, already thinking about what outfit to get me.

"Okay, we go right after I get settled in your…" Esme and Carlisle gave me looks saying that it-is-your-home-now-too. "I mean my new home."

They both smiled now, and Jasper and Edward came up to my bed. Both of them saying welcomes. I looked around at the people around my bed. To my left were Edward and Jasper, then Alice was sitting near my left foot and Esme by my right foot. Carlisle was standing at the end of my bed, and on the right were Rosalie and Emmett.

"So I finally have a family now, what a great Christmas present" I said before finally dosing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esme's POV**

Carlisle had just been given the all clear that we could take Tori home with us to Forks, as long as he was watching over her. It had been a long day on her part, and she was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake her.

"Um… how are we supposed to get her out of here without waking her up?" asked Rosalie, knowing that she didn't need to be awoken at the moment.

"I would carry her but I think one of the boys should do it. Maybe Emmett or Edward, since Jasper is helping carry the bags from the orphanage" I said, sitting beside Tori on the bed.

I hadn't even known this girl for less than a day, and already I saw her as a daughter. It was surreal that she was now part of our family, allowed to get out of the place that has caused her so much pain in her life.

_Flashback_

_Carlisle and I were on the way to set the final arrangements for us to adopt a little boy named Tommy. We were finally bringing along the other kids to meet him. Of course, Jasper was calming Alice and Emmett down from jumping up and down in their seats at the thought of having a little brother after today. Rosalie was, what appeared to be, angry at the thought of having a human in the house at all times. Edward was sitting by the window watching the scenery pass by. _

"_Hey, what is the little guy supposed to be like?" asked Emmett._

"_He is a very active boy, but every time we come to see him, he has some form of scrape or bruise on him. The orphanage says that some of the other kids pick on him a lot. I'm sure you will love him as much as we did when we first met him" I said, taking Carlisle's waiting hand._

"_Yes, another video game buddy. I can't wait to meet this little dude" said Emmett._

_We pulled up into the driveway of the orphanage, and as we were passing the original orphanage that was built in the mid-1800's that was the perfect horror film house. I could have sworn that there was a girl standing at one of the windows and looking outside. I didn't give much thought to it, because Tommy came rushing out to us in the new clothes we bought him last time Carlisle and I came to visit._

"_How about you all take a walk around?" asked the head-mistress._

"_That would be nice" I said as Emmett and Jasper were playing with Tommy and acting like big brothers already._

"_Please excuse me, I have something to attend to" said the head-mistress, heading off to the original building._

"_What does she need to attend to in there?" I asked Carlisle, faster than Tommy could catch._

_There was some movement from the top floor near the window I thought I saw the girl at. As Carlisle, Edward, and I were looking at the window, we heard Alice gasp and then Edward and Carlisle took off into the house as a blood-churning scream rang through the air from the top floor._

"_I have to go inside now" said Tommy, before running inside the newer building._

_The rest of us ran at a human pace to the top floor, to see a girl lying on the floor and the head-mistress looking at her with a deadly stare. I finally got a good look at the girl as I came to join Carlisle; she was covered with wounds and marks, along with freshly open cuts and re-opened ones as well. It broke my non-living heart to see a girl that young go through this by the person who was supposed to care for you._

_End Flashback_

"I could carry all the bags she has from the orphanage alone" said Alice, looking through her clothes and planning out the shopping spree that the two would have when Tori was feeling better.

"I cannot believe that people actually thought a girl could survive in a place like that building in clothes like this" said Rosalie, holding up a shirt that didn't even go past Tori's belly-button and had holes on the back of it.

"I don't think the point of doing everything they did to her was to help her survive to live another day" said Jacob, coming in the door with Bella and Reneesme.

"We got her some food that is warm and is easy to eat" said Bella, setting down a tray and standing beside Edward.

"You know she reminded me a lot of you from when you were a human" said Edward, looking at Bella.

"How so?"

"For one, she blew my mind away when she was having a conversation with me when she just woke up and didn't have a voice. Then she had a way of taking a lot of pain, along with trying to think of others" said Edward, looking towards Tori.

"How was she having a conversation with you without a voice?" asked Emmett.

"She can read minds as well" stated Alice, jumping up and down.

"Really, oh cool" said Reneemse.

"Great another mind-reader to ruin all the fun" said Jacob.

"Edward, can you pick up what she is dreaming about?" I asked.

"I'll try."

"I see something, it looks like an old wooden house. A lot better than the one she was living in before, but there is something going on. A door opened and in the living room of the house there are a lot of people standing looking towards the front of the room near the fire place. Someone finally looked back and the crowd is starting to split in-two. At the front of the room are two… coffins with pictures on top of them. I'm guessing those are Tori's parents and then two people come up and are standing beside her. I think those two are the guardians she was talking about.

"But it just changed, she's standing outside the house and is looking at the party in the window of the living room. It's snowing now and she is about to run inside, but turns around to look at the snow-man she just built. As she sees it, two figures appear at the forest's edge. They are coming forward into the light of the house and… they look like the pictures of the people that were supposed to be in the coffins. The little Tori just shouted 'mommy and daddy' and ran up to them before stopping about fifty yards away and looking at them. They both have… bright glowing red eyes. Her parents' were turned into vampires. The male just looked at her and asked if he could suck her blood after the woman asked her if she was lost and needed help finding her parents. Now she is trying to get away and they are about to lunge after her but are stopped by two red bullets going into them and making them fall to the ground and blow away in dust.

"Then a person from behind her, holding a silver gun, comes up to her and asks if she is okay while holding the hand of another little boy."

Her parents were turned into vampires, and then they tried to kill her. She must be horrified, but she knows the existence of vampires. I hope she is accepting of us, because I don't believe we could live without her now that we have found her.

"What did the little boy look like?" asked Alice.

"He was an Asian boy with dark eyes and dark hair of course, but he had this distinction about him. I think it was the markings he had on his shoulder. Why?" asked Edward.

"I just had a vision of Tori and a Japanese-boy talking together on that vacation we had planned to Japan in a few months, and this one had a small mark on his right shoulder as well as soon as Bella came into the picture" replied Alice.

"Alice, you said that you saw a mark appear on the boy's body as soon as Bella came up" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, it just appeared out of nowhere and then I thought I saw something on Tori's left shoulder too, but it was covered up."

"Edward, Bella; can you check Tori's left shoulder for a marking?" asked Carlisle.

"Okay" said Bella, going over to Tori and pulling down the clothing on her left shoulder.

There it was, a mark going from the base of her neck down a fourth of her arm.

"Carlisle, what does that mark mean?" I asked, knowing it was something that was now involving us.

"That mark means that she and that boy are connected by a bond that cannot ever be broken. It means that Tori is either a hunter or a protector of vampires" said Carlisle, holding Tori's hand as well as my own and looking at her.


End file.
